powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Shift Into Turbo
Shift Into Turbo is the first three episodes of Power Rangers Turbo. These episodes mark the final appearance of Rocky, and the last time that Zordon and Alpha 5 appear as regulars. Dimitria and Alpha 6 make their debut here. The title is also the morphing call for the Turbo Rangers, as well as the title of one of the songs from Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Green Turbo Ranger) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (archive footage only) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (archive footage only) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 *Carol Hoyt as Divatox & Dimitria *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox (archive footage only) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Alexis Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Alexis Lang as Lerigot (voice) *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) Notes *Due to them being turned into monkeys, Part 1 marks the final time Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya would see Bulk & Skull as humans before passing on their powers. However, Adam would presumably see them again in the Space episode "Always a Chance", while Tommy would see them again sometime before the Wild Force episode "Forever Red". *Lerigot makes his first and only appearances in the TV show in Part 2 and 3 (though he appears in Part 1 through archive footage). *This is the last time in which Alpha 5 is shown with the movie designs (which Alpha 6 share) as his next and final appearance has him in his original body. *Starting here, all Power Rangers episodes would start with a cold opening. This would last until Time Force's "The End of Time". *Due to Hilary Shepard Turner being on maternity leave, Carol Hoyt takes over the role of Divatox until "The Darkest Day". *The cockpits of the Turbozords and Turbo Megazord appear differently from this episode to how they appeared during Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie ''(while the film used original cockpit footage, the series uses footage from ''Carranger). *From this episode onwards, the Ranger costumes now have patches on each arm, one with the number 1-5 depending on the Ranger, and the other with the 'C' logo that would appear throughout the series (which was the logo used in Carranger. *Divatox's costume is more toned down, particularly around the chest area, in the TV series, as opposed to the movie. *The Pirahnatron monster costumes are changed from the movie, no longer having masks that show visual human facial features. Errors *When Elgar turned Bulk and Skull into chimps, their gloves disappeared while the rest of their clothes remained. *The Rangers arm patches do not apper during their morph, an error that would continue until the sequence was replaced in Stitch Witchery. *At several points during this episode, during close-ups of Zordon the Power Chamber returns to the look it had during Power Rangers Zeo. *In Part III, the Rangers have trouble forming the Turbo Megazord despite having done it before (although this could be explained away by stating that this time they formed it while at high-speed, while the previous occasion was a much slower transformation). *Kat commented on how 'amazing' the new Megazord was, despite the fact it was hardly new to her at this point. *Kat, Justin, Adam and Tanya all appeared in the Turbo Megazord's cockpit upon combining their Turbozords, despite it being located in the Megazord's head which was a part of Red Lighting, which had yet to dock with the others. See Also (fight footage) Category:Turbo Category:Episode Category:Season Premieres